One Bet Made, Fall Out
by Serenity Takaishi
Summary: [YAOI] when the gang, and a friend, plan a trip to Disney World, will there be fun in the sun, or dirty thoughts? will Trey take Naruto's heart, before Sasuke has the chance to realize that he loves him?
1. Rest & Relaxation

Ren: Yo! hey, how's everyone been? sorry that i'm not updating any of the other ones...  
Keo: but, the new fob cd came out, so, we've been listening to that! a lot lately!  
Ren: YEP! and that's where this came from!  
Keo: we don't know where this is gonna be... or who, so...  
Ren: it might turn up giggly! haha!  
Keo: prolly naruto, she has none of them!

****

One Bet Made, Fall Out  
Chapter One: R & R  
Serenity

"Trey... come on!" Naruto's blond hair was drenched, the rain had only begun to fall. Yet, both boys stood soaked.

A seventeen year old appeared before the blond, his hair dark brown, his eyes green. Just as Naruto's, his hair was drenched, but reached to about his chin. "Sorry!" he answered sarcastically, "I just needed to grab this crap!" he threw his iPod, thinking Narrator would catch it. But, begin clumsy, he dropped in, the rain drowning it on the ground.

"Trey, what is up?" Sakura, who was in the back seat of the car, that was directly behind Naruto, rolled down her window to see what the dilemma was.

Without having to look at Trey, Naruto picked up the small MP3 and quickly got into the car. "Sorry..." he smiled locking the door.

"What'd you do?" Sasuke too was going on the trip, he sat beside Sakura, gazing out the fogged car window.

The driver door opened and Trey got in, buckling his seat belt, then leaning his head on the steering wheel. There was a short silence before he finally said anything, "So lucky it's been through worse..." with that, he grabbed the little green Nano from Naruto. He hooked it up into his radio and pushed play _A penny for your thoughts, but a dollar for your insides, and fortune for your disaster--_ came blasting in the speakers of the green fire bird.

"What was that?" Sakura asked, still not opening up to the fact that all her friends liked "noise", or something similar.

"Fall Out Boy..." Sasuke answered before anyone else had a chance to respond.

Trey looked in the rearview mirror studding Sasuke's look, he seemed zoned out, not paying attention to anything was the streaks of rain. "Yea... I didn't think you liked FOB..."

"Sasuke knows about every band, ever known to man.." Sakura giggled, poking her black haired friend. "But, I think Fall Out Boy might be his favorite." She joked, continuing the poking, trying to get him to say something.

Just as the sharigun ninja, Naruto, too, was spacing out. "Actually, it's Senses Fail..." he looked back at Sasuke, who was a bit surprised that he knew that.

There was a silence, not many people knew anything about Sasuke, especially music wise. Most people thought music was dead to him, but, he was a rocker. Even though he was right, Sasuke turned his head, back to the falling rain. "Sakura, can you stop poking me now?"

"OH! Sorry," she'd gotten carried away, but, finally stopped.

"Okay, can we go now?" Trey spoke up, finally getting back to the conversation.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded, they were ready to get out of the little town, for the \."Where are we going again?" Sakura had never really gotten told where they were going, all she knew was that they were going somewhere fun, to relax.

A smirk appeared across Sasuke's face, "We traveled all the way across the globe, and you don't know why?" he asked sarcastically.

Sakura (sweatdrops) looked at Trey, then Sasuke, "To see Trey... obviously!" she knew that was common sense, and there was another, and more significant reason for them to reveal to the United States. About five years ago, Trey came to Japan for a ninja competition, and all the friends were in it. That's where they met, and then on, they were friends.

"Yea..." Naruto spoke up, "why did we come to see Trey again?"

Rolling his eyes Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but, was cut off by Trey, "because we were going on vacation... to Florida, for Disney World!" Trey stated to laugh, "why didn't anyone know that?"

"I did," Sasuke said, a little mad that Trey said anything. There was something about him that struck Sasuke as, odd. Then again, Sasuke doesn't like many people, but, for some reason, Trey was the most unloved of most of them. He narrowed his eyes, and reached into his jean pocket, but, before he could pull anything out, Sakura grabbed his arm, and shook her head.

"You don't do anything, you're the only one who seems to have a problem with him..." her eyes met his, in a 'you know better' look. "Now, stop, and you hurt him, Naruto will go fox on you," she continued to whisper.

He rolled his eyes once more, but, took his hand out of his pocket anyways. There wasn't going to be a fight just yet.

The trip was about three hours, and there was nothing to do. Sasuke was about to rip off Trey's head, for talking. Sakura, tried, and trying to get her laptop to get charged. Threw the whole trip, Naruto and Trey were talking about random things. Most of them, stupid, or pointless. At last, they pulled up to the hotel they were going to be staying at for a few weeks.

"Thanks fucking god!" Sasuke pushed at Naruto's seat to get him to get out faster, But, he didn't, he just rested there, making Sasuke's patience run thin. Trey and Sakura got out of the car, caring their things to the front door.

Finally, Naruto looked back, getting dirty looks from his best friend. "You are so..." Naruto's blue eyes glared at Sasuke, "jealous..." he said slowly, trying out the word, making sure it was right. And when he thought that he was satisfied with Sasuke's clueless look he opened the door and pulled the seat up.

Annoyed, Sasuke quickly got out of the car, following the blond to the open trunk. "What are you talking about?"

Naruto had all of his bags, and ignored Sasuke as he shut the truck, the two walked up the walkway, Sasuke annoyed and Naruto happy he got Sasuke to shut up. But, it wasn't too long until he asked again, "I'm not jealous of him, I have no reason to be."

The door opened and the people assisted them with their bags and suit cases. "Well!!!!!!!!" Trey dragged the word out, "who's sleeping with who?" he asked, letting an awkward silence fall over the four.

"Bet you ten dollars Sasuke has a bigger dick," Sakura said referring to Sasuke and Naruto, making Naruto crack up, Sasuke to turn a light shade anger, and Trey disgusted.

"You're so on!" Naruto shook her hand, the bet was made, so now, who was going to look?

"Great, but, I'm not letting any of you see anything." Sasuke said walking to the elevator.

"I really don't wanna know..." Trey followed, twitching.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other, this was going to be a fun summer. "So, are you going to the same room as Trey, or am I?" Sakura asked laughing at the two boys waiting for the elevator.

"Uh, I don't care, if you trust him, you can... although-" the comment was cut off, as the pink haired girl spoke up.

"Trey is probably gay."

Naruto looked at her, then nodded, "More of bi..."

"Yea, that's more common."

"What were you talking about?" Trey's voice became suspicious.

"I'm sleeping in the same room as you, alright?" Sakura completely ignored the question, and changed the subject.

In the elevator, Sasuke was in deep thought, Sakura, holding her laptop, Trey staring aimlessly around the little square box. And Naruto was dancing to the lame music that was playing.

The door opened and the four walked out, going to the assigned rooms. Naruto and Sasuke went to B 287 and Sakura and Trey went to C 782, right across the hall.

Trey made his way through the room, laying his possessions on the bed, then turning on the T.V. Fuse was already on. Sakura plugged in the adapter to her laptop, and quickly got on, chatting on her IM.

In the other room, Sasuke set his bags on the floor and crashed into the bed, it's been a few days since he really had gotten any rest. Naruto tossed the suitcase into the closest chair and picked up the phone to order room service.

"The day begins tomorrow?" Sasuke asked, drifting in and out. It was only two in the afternoon, but, he still slept.

"Believe it!" he heard as the room became dark, and the outside world disappeared.

**:-:Authoress' Note:-:**

Ren: It's a bad start, but, it's something!  
Keo: Ideas would be nice!!  
Ren: Yea, it's really hard keeping up with all my fics!  
Keo: You've read, now review!  
Ren: Oh & that song, it was fall out boy, _Don't You Know Who I Think I Am?_ so, not mine!_  
_


	2. Four Ways

Ren: Well! I'm back & i know there were only 51 hits on here, but... hey, thanks!  
Keo: we'd love to dedicate this fic to the first person to show up on the board...

_...dedicated to...  
_**Midnight-flame-Princess**  
thanks so much for alerting this fic! i 'm  
glad someone did something to it

* * *

**One Bet Made, Fall Out  
Chapter Two: Four Ways  
**Serenity T

_...don't you show me lil bit of spine you've been saving for his mattress! Mattress, mattress. All I want is sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me... Dance, Dan- _Fall Out Boys' song was cut short, Sasuke had lifted his almost numb arm up and about through the alarm clock to the wall. It was flashing 6:37 in bright red letters that were easily visible in the dark room. Starting to close his eyes again, but, he resisted and got up heading to the bath room. His groans were stopped when he saw that Naruto wasn't in his bed.

"Where'd he go?" Sasuke pondered for a moment, then didn't care, he knocked on the bathroom door, just in case, but no one answered, so he continued with the shower.

The warm water hit his skin, as the small sink radio was on, the melody was fast, but, gospel almost, Sasuke couldn't tell what the song was, be he didn't like it so much. _"He's probably with Trey. But, him, at seven o'clock?" _not so sure why, but, Sasuke was thinking about Naruto, and where he was. Better yet, why was he up so early in the morning.

The sprinkling water came to a stop as Sasuke reached for the towel that was on a rack a few inches away from the show door. He wrapped it around himself, then took the littler one and rung his hair, swooshing it a few times. There was a knock at the door, indicating Sakura.

"Sasuke! Lemme in please!" Sakura's voice came out soft, but squeaky, as the morning air was in everyone's voice. Especially the ones who never usually get up so early in the morning.

He rolled his eyes as he told himself, "What does she want?" Sasuke opened the bathroom door, opening the entrance door. Sakura looked in at him, dazed. Sasuke, shirtless, a towel wrapped around his waist, and hair dripping, wet.

She tried to talk, but her mouth just fell. "Uh, ca-can yea, hi. Naruto?" she attempted to stutter out.

"What about him?" Sasuke turned around, letting Sakura come in.

Doing as she was supposed to, she walked in, but turned around. "Trey is dead, in bed, so I was wondering if I could wake Naruto up?" she said in the form of a question.

In the bathroom, Sasuke answered, "He's not here, he probably went out to fight a tree." Sasuke came out of the bathroom, with pants on.

Panic grew in Sakura's eyes, she turned around to look at his bed. "Are you serious?!" she didn't know what could've happened, he's never been up this early, and he could be anywhere, thinking he can fight anything. Most likely, a tree.

"The tree is probably winning," a smirk appeared across Sasuke's face, he found this amusing.

CLICK

The lock on the door sounded, and the blond ninja walked in, ramen in hand. "I met this guy,named Justin, and we got ramen!" he said shutting the door, trying to sip the ramen at the same time.

"Tree." Sasuke said letting Sakura hold back a laugh and glare at his shirtless body.

Happy, Naruto didn't get they were making fun of him and continued eating the delectable noodles. "Where's Trey?"

"He died." Sasuke said, pulling out his own laptop and plugging it in.

"Basically." Sakura rolled her eyes, sitting beside Sasuke shuffling some cards she'd found.

"Huh?"

Naruto received a look from Sasuke that said he was a retard. "He sleeping moron." Followed it, proving the retard look.

"Oh, that sucks I got this new shirt I wanted to show him." Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Do I wanna know?" Sakura turned around, half of the deck in each of her hands.

A shirt was pulled out of a bag he'd carried in. 'My parents said I could whatever I wanted when I grew up...' Was printed on the head of something. It was black and red, the bottom part said 'I choose a NINJA' and the very round head of a ninja was there, with a black face covering that only revealed his eyes.

Sasuke was typing at his computer, but looked up to see the shirt. "Great, so, it's making fun of what we are." he said flatly.

"Teehee, chea, but, I like it." Sakura giggled looking to see what had interested Sasuke so much. "What do you think all Americans think we wear those head thingies? I mean, I couldn't be able to breath!"

"For once, Sakura, I agree, that is pretty stupid. Some ninjas do wear head headbands like that though... just, don't look so dumb," Sasuke looked away, knowing the conversation couldn't get much more pointless.

Naruto pretended to look hurt, then turned his head, "Shut up!" he said, going out the door, across the hall.

Seconds later Naruto was back, knocking on the door. "Sakura, can I have your key?" He'd forgotten his own, and never had one for the other door.

Sakura opened the door and handed her slide key to the hopeless blond standing in the doorway. "Here, try not to get Trey hyper."

"That was stupid," without looking up from his document, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yea, but, it was pretty funny." Sakura admitted, going back to the deck of cards. "Wanna play something?" she asked holding the black deck up to her friend.

Shutting the laptop, Sasuke agreed, there were to play poker.

Later that day, around noon, Trey and Naruto came out of the room and were knocking on the one across the hall. Sakura answered it, letting both of them in, happily greeting them.

"What's up?" Trey asked sitting down on the bed.

"I'm kicking Sasuke's ass in poker, he owes me, about one hundred dollars." the look on Sakura's face went from happy to slightly sadistic.

"Haha, dis' the ninjas that's what you get." Naruto spoke up setting down at the table beside Sasuke looking at his hand, it sucked.

"Deal me in!" Naruto said, a smile across his face.

"Yea," Trey got up and sat beside Sakura, "me too, please."

"Okay... but, if I win, you two have to show me my bet's winning." Her normal green eyes seemed to have turned red, evil.

Sasuke groaned, laying his head on the table. "Believe it!" Naruto yelled, not knowing he wasn't very good at any card game.

"Wait," Sasuke said, lifting his head up. "If I win, all the money I owe you is off the table, but, if Naruto wins, he can, do whatever."

Confused, Naruto looked at Trey, then back at Sakura, "Huh?" he said, clueless.

"If you win, make Sakura do something. Like a dare." Trey looked up at the five cards that were given to him.

"Oh!" there was a short silence before he said anything. "... when we leave for Disney World today, once we get there, you have to..." Naruto leaned over the table and whispered something in her ear. The dare.

"Oh, I'm so glad you suck at poker!" Sakura's eyes were wide, then she picked up her hand. "Wait, lets not forget about Trey!" she giggled.

"If you loose, you have to kiss some random guy in the park." Sasuke said, picking up the new hand he was given. And by the look on his face, it was looking good.

"Well then, if I win..." Trey gave an ugly glare towards the black-haired ninja, "you have to kiss Naruto."

And, so, the bets were made. The cards given, and the game began. Tension and silence filled the air, the room's air conditioner was the only thing running, making cool air slide over their backs.

Cards were on the ground and slug across the table. They'd reached the winner. Now, they were off to Disney World to fulfill their dares and to have some amusement park fun.

The four stood in front of the gates, gazing in at the "fun" about to be had. For, the winner wasn't Sakura, nor was it Sasuke. So, who had the winning number? Trey, or Naruto?

Either way, they walked into the theme park in unison, silent, awaiting the chance to see the dare take place. And at the same time, the one person was nervous... Or maybe that one person, no maybe someone else was a bit jealous.

* * *

**:-:Authoress' Note:-:**

Ren: I know, kinda a cliff & it sucked, but,  
Keo: There will be more to come & more dramatic measures will be taken!  
Ren: OH!! & yaoi action will so be in the next chappie grins  
Keo: You've read, now, REVIEW!


End file.
